


Overthinker

by RonnieSilverlake



Series: Liquefied Love [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Broken Bones, Domestic, M/M, Slice of Life, Tumblr: makoharufestival, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieSilverlake/pseuds/RonnieSilverlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explaining things to Makoto, in general, is very difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overthinker

**Author's Note:**

> [MakoHaru Festival](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com), Day 2  
>  Prompt: Watching

"Hey, Haru."

"Hm...?"

They are lying on their backs next to each other in the grass at the Tachibanas' back garden. They're on the verge of summer, and it's the weekend, so, to someone who knows them fairly well, it would be rather odd that Haruka isn't spending such a nice, warm afternoon in the sea, or anywhere else he can swim. Someone who knows him better than anyone else, though - that is to say,  _Makoto_ \- wouldn't even need to ask. Haru has turned up at the door sometime after lunch, to be greeted by a slightly wobbly Makoto, and then they've ended up outside here, Haru having decided without even having to be asked that today, he'd rather keep Makoto company - as the brunet currently can't quite go anywhere, let alone swim, with his fractured ankle.

Part of it is probably a bit of guilt, Makoto muses quietly, although he's not upset at Haruka at all. It  _was_ kind of his fault, though. Haruka tends to get completely lost in thought sometime; if it weren't for the fact that Makoto was watching out for him, it would be him injured right now. Of course, in the end, it was mostly the fault of the bicycle rider who crashed into them (into Makoto, that is, as he dragged Haruka to the side at the last moment), but the dark-haired boy probably still thinks it could have been avoidable.

"What is it, Makoto?" he asks, and Makoto comes to the abrupt realization that he has completely forgotten what he was going to say.

"Ahh... well... umm..." he stammers, going slightly red in the face, and Haru rolls his eyes, the corner of his lips tugging upwards as he turns his head back to face upwards. It's barely noticeable, but Makoto sees it anyway, and it makes him blush just a little deeper, and have a smile of his own. Haruka rarely actually smiles, let alone laugh (save for  _that one time_ , which Makoto still feels a bit guilty about, but it was Rin's idea...), but he substitutes other things for it, other, much more subtle things, like the softening of his gaze, or the tiniest hint of blushes on his cheeks, which only someone as closely watching as Makoto would be able to recognize.

The brunet tips his head upwards too, watching with half-lidded eyes as the poplar tree's leaves swing this way and that as wind brushes them from side to side, shadows dancing on the two boys' faces.

"I've been wondering ever since he first said it to you," he finds himself saying, and he can feel more than actually see Haru turn his head in his direction again, confusion etched upon his features.

"What?"

"A sight you've never seen before," Makoto quotes with a light smile, and he can feel Haruka stiffen just the slightest bit. "What did it mean, exactly, Haru? I've... always wanted to know, but... it seemed like it was something just between you and Rin." If there is any jealousy about what he is saying, it is undetectable to Haruka. He simply sounds curious, and the dark-haired boy finds himself asking, instead of replying,

"If you've always wanted to know, why not ask sooner?"

Makoto blushes profusely, and Haruka rolls on his side entirely, facing him, his expression unreadable. Where is all of this coming from, they both wonder silently.

"I guess I wasn't sure before, whether it was my place to ask," Makoto finally replies, a little hesitant. "Not before you and I..." He trails away, and turns his head in the other direction a little, feeling embarrassed. Haruka cannot help but  _love_ this; yet another thing he would never say out loud, but the thought that the ever so selfless Tachibana Makoto is actually feeling possessive about something (someone), and it happens to be him, is an elating feeling, one Haruka isn't yet used to, despite the fact that almost everything about being with Makoto is elating.

"Overthinker," he states flatly, causing Makoto to peer back at him, shyness shifting for more curiosity.

"You think...?"

"Definitely."

"Well, then...?" Makoto is not about to give up on the topic, and Haruka is left wondering about how to even explain. Explaining things to Makoto, in general, is very difficult; he's just so used to the brunet understanding almost everything about him without needing any explanation, that when it just so happens that he doesn't, Haruka is left scrambling for words, for Makoto doesn't deserve to be left in the dark anyway, and especially not about a topic such as this.

"It was kind of an eye-opening thing," he says softly, propping himself up on an elbow. "Less about giving me something new, and more about making me realize what I  _already had_." Makoto's eyes widen slightly, asking wordlessly if Haruka really is implying what it sounds like he's implying. He gets the confirmation when the other raises his free hand, and pokes him in the ribs,  _sharp_ , with his face still almost comically impassive. "Because  **you** ," Haruka says pointedly, "are just too damn nice to ever say anything - to take things for yourself."

"E-Ehh? Haru, you can't just say stuff like that-..." Makoto blushes profusely, and even more so when Haru decides to scoot closer, laying down straight onto Makoto's shoulder, leaving the brunet almost light-headed in thinking if he just turned his head a little bit, he'd be  _just_ close enough to kiss. It is not so much that Haru said something indecent, or even untrue, Makoto has to admit to himself, but since it's so rare for him to actually go to such lengthy explanations, it's easy for Makoto to be caught off guard.

"I thought you knew this already," Haruka says, his voice quieter now, and Makoto's gaze softens as their eyes meet. "I would have said something if I didn't think it was obvious."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Makoto is mostly just poking fun, a hint of mock hurt in his voice. "I'm no mind-reader, Haru-chan."

"No, you're a watcher," the dark-haired boy replies matter-of-factly, so set on the topic that he even forgets to complain. "A people-watcher. You've always watched me, haven't you? You watch out for everyone."

"Not as much as I watch out for Haru, though," Makoto smiles, only to cringe as Haruka's foot nudges his, exactly where his injury is, a jolt of pain shooting through his ankle. "Ow, Haru! What was that for?!"

"Look where that got you, watching me that much..." Haruka's words are a little muffled, as he has turned to press his face against Makoto's shoulder. In spite of the pain, Makoto cannot help but laugh a bit, threading his fingers into the other's hair.

_So he_ _**is** _ _feeling guilty after all..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please like/reblog the [original post](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/post/73415275428/challenge-watching-user-streganicha-rating-sfw) if you liked it!


End file.
